Mugiwara Shinichi
by Shoojo
Summary: Shinichi menemukan sebuah topi jerami tua di dalam gudang, dan membawanya ke era bajak laut! Bagaimana dia bertahan di sana, dengan teman-temannya dan kekuatan buah iblis?
1. Straw Hat

Halo semuanya! Kali ini aku akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru, yaitu crossover antara OP dengan DC! Sejauh mata memandang, dua manga ini tidak ada crossover-nya *hiks* jadi kenapa tidak aku coba saja?

**Warning : **OOC! Oo'n! AU! Jangan heran aja ya….

**Disclaimer** : Apa sih yang membuat kalian berpikir aku yang membuat OP dan DC?

* * *

Straw Hat

SMU Teitan, ruang seni

Akan ada pementasan drama seni menjelang ulang tahun sekolah ke-45 tahun. Kali ini para pementasnya tidak hanya berasal dari klub teater, tapi juga ada audisi pemlihan karakter.

Inti cerita yang akan ditampilkan adalah mengenai seorang pangeran yang dibunuh oleh suatu organisasi rahasia dengan diminumkan racun. Untungnya, racun itu tidak membunuhnya, tapi membuatnya hilang ingatan(mirip dengan seseorang ya, alih-alih mati malah mengecil :)). Sang pangeran lalu bertemu dengan seorang gadis desa yang baik. Mereka lalu bekerjasama menjatuhkan organisasi tersebut. Dalam perjalanan mereka dibantu oleh peri putih dan ksatria pemberani. Tapi, bukan berarti perjalanan mereka aman. Ada banyak musuh yang menghadang, seperti penyihir hitam, pendekar jahat, ataupun robot penghancur. Namun yah, pada akhirnya happy ending. Sang pangeran menolak kembali ke kerajaan dan memilih menikahi si gadis desa, peri putih dengan sang ksatria, dan mereka bahagia selamanya (A/N : gak penting juga sih diceritain, tapi biar sekedar tahu aja. Mungkin kelak aku akan membuat fanfic seperti diatas).

Dan saat ini, para pemerannya sedang berlatih akting denga baik, atau setidaknya begitu…

"Rachel!" teriak Shinichi, sambil berlari ke arah Ran yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Pangeran Jimmy…" bisik Ran, namun di hadapannya muncul sebilah pedang. Seseorang berdiri di antara Shinichi dan Ran, tangannya yang berkulit gelap mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah muka Ran. Shinichi terdiam.

"Halo, pangeran…" cemooh si pendekar. Dia membuka penutup kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya. Rambutnya acakan dengan alis yang agak tebal dan berkulit coklat gelap.

"Crow Harley…" bisik Shinichi, ada kemarahan yang membara di matanya.

"Tenang saja, aku ingat namaku. Aku bukanlah seperti orang yang kehilangan ingatannya." ejek Heiji, ada nada sindiran di dalamnya. Dia menusukkan pedangnya sedikit ke arah leher Ran. Ran mengerang kesakitan.

"KAUUU!" teriak Shinichi, berlari ke arah Heiji. Namu sebelum dia sampai, tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari arah kanan, "Black Impact!" Tahu bahwa itu adalah isyarat, Shinichi membuang diri ke samping kiri berlawanan dengan arah suara (mereka latihan drama, ingat?). Lalu Shinichi melihat ke arah penyerangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kekuningan dengan pakaian serba hitam mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa, pangeran. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Lama sekali, Serena," kata Heiji kepada si penyihir hitam yang baru saja "menyerang" Shinichi. Si penyihir berjalan ke arah Heiji, tongkat sihirnya tetap teracung ke arah Shinichi. "Kau tahu, ada sedikit pengganggu. Seorang ksatria bodoh berusaha menghalangiku, tapi yah, tampaknya dia terlalu lemah." kata Sonoko dengan senyum jahat di wajahnya.

Baru saja Sonoko selesai berbicara, seseorang muncul dengan baji ksatria jaman pertengahan. Dia berlari menghampiri Shinichi. "Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yah, hanya luka sedikit. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Jack, kita harus menyelamatkan Rachel." kata Shinichi, pandangannya tetap terpaku pada lawannya.

Taro(ya, itulah nama pemeran Jack di cerita ini. Dia adalah anggota klub teater) hanya menganggukkan kepala dan berbisik kepada Shinichi, "Hati-hati, penyihir itu sangat kuat. Aku sangat kewalahan menghadapinya."

Taro membantu Shinichi berdiri, lalu mereka berdua sontak maju menyerang para penyerangnya.

Heiji sudah bersiap maju ketika Sonoko menyela, "Biar aku saja." Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan berteriak, "Dark Drive!" Meskipun tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetap saja Shinichi dan Taro menjatuhkan diri seolah-olah menerima "serangan" tersebut.

'Sekarang masuk bagian yang seru,' batin Araide selaku pengawas latihan drama, mengawasi latihan Shinichi dkk yang semakin bagus dari pinggir ruangan. Dia melihat script yang ada di tangannya, 'Peri putih akan datang dan membantu mereka melawan penyihir hitam dan pendekar jahat, serta sedikit adegan romantis antara pangeran dan peri…' Araide ingat bagaimana Sonoko begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan adegan percintaan ini, tampaknya senang menjadikan Shinichi sebagai objek cemburuan bagi Ran, dengan maksud tentunya menguji dan mempererat hubungan mereka.

Namun ternyata sang peri tidak datang. Walaupun ditunggu selama 5 menit dia belum muncul juga. Ketika seorang anggota klub mengatakan bahwa yang menjadi peri tidak ada di ruang tunggu, sontak mereka semua kaget.

"Apa? Dia HILANG?" teriak Sonoko tak percaya.

"Yah, begitulah. Entah dia ada di mana," kata si pembawa berita.

"Ugh, pasti dia sedang mempermainkan kita," gerutu Shinichi.

"Bagus, sebab aku harus kembali ke Osaka secepatnya," gumam Heiji.

"Hah? Osaka? Kukira kau tinggal di sini," tanya Taro tak percaya.

"Hanya karena aku adalah murid pertukaran pelajar di sini bukan berarti aku harus tinggal di Tokyo. Aku ingin menjenguk Okaa-san; dia selalu khawatir kepadaku."

"Hmm, kalau gitu kita harus mencarinya. Tapi siapa yang bersedia?" tanya Ran.

"Biar aku saja," kata Shinichi segera. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan latihan drama. "Kalian lewatkan saja dulu adegan yang ada Jimmy." Shinichi lantas berlari ke luar. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dan menggerutu karena kesal.

- Halaman sekolah -

Gadis blasteran berambut pirang kemerahan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Dia sedang membaca buku mengenai kedokteran. Di sampingnya tergeletak script dialog drama pementasan. Dia menikmati saat-saat santai yang cukup jarang didapatnya. Sendiri, menikmati angin segar dan dedaunan yan berjatuhan dengan indah membuat dia sangat menikmati hidup.

"Hei, Haibara."

Shiho melirik ke sumber suara dari bukunya. Dia melihat Shinichi menghampiri dia, mukanya menujukkan kekesalan.

'Bagus, baka tantei itu telah datang,' batin Shiho, senyum seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

Shinichi berdiri dengan muka cemberut, tepat di depan Shiho. Gadis blasteran itu tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun dengan kehadiran detektif terkenal dari timur itu.

"Hei, Haibara, aku sedang bicara denganmu," kata Shinichi, menahan amarahnya.

"Ya ya ya, aku bisa mendengarmu, tahu," jawab Shiho dengan nada sarkastik. Dia meletakkan buku yang dibaca di sampingnya.

Shinichi menatap ke mantan anggota BO di hadapan dia dengan tatapan marah sekaligus jengkel. "Apa kau tahu kalau festival tinggal beberapa hari saja? Dan kau masih bisa bersantai-santai di sini saja, tidak peduli dengan drama yang akan kita pentaskan?" marahnya. Shiho hanya menatap dengan penuh _amusement_ dengan kemarahan detektif idiot ini.

"Aku tahu, peranku jadi Anita, kan? Aku jadi peri baik, dengan kekuatan supernya membasmi penyihir, dan kemudian dia dan sang pangeran bersahabat, lalu adegan _kissing_ konyol dan blah blah blah..." ejek Shiho. "Jadi, kita - atau tepatnya kalian - sudah sampai di bagian mana?"

"Bagian ketika kau masuk menolong sang pangeran," gumam Shinichi kesal. Mulut Shiho membentuk seringai lebar, yang bagi Shinichi adalah bahaya besar. 'Uh oh, tunggu saja nada-nada menjengkelkan keluar dari mulutnya lagi,' batin dia.

"Oh, aku tahu. Itu di mana nanti sang pangeran dan peri berciuman, kan?" katanya, nadanya menyimpan sedikit nada seductive. Dia senang dalam hati melihat pipi Shinichi sedikit merona merah.

"I-itu..bukan..."

"Apa?" Dia berdiri, mendekatkan diri ke detektif itu. "Jangan bilang kau takut, berciuman denganku? Hmm?"

Dia menarik diri, tertawa terkikik pelan. Dia mulai berjalan ke sekolah. "Cepat, Kudo-kun, kita balik ke ruang drama. Entah kenapa aku setuju untuk sekolah denganmu dari awal..."

Shinichi menggerutu kesal, dan mengikuti Shiho dari belakang.

- Setelah latihan drama selesai -

"Kenapa. Kita. Harus. Membereskan. Perlengkapan. Drama. Sih?" gerutu Heiji di dalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita cepat pulang." kata Taro. Lalu dia berpaling kepada Shinichi, "Tidak keberatan kalau kami tinggal sebentar? Ada barang lain yang harus aku dan Heiji ambil."

"Tentu saja." jawab Shinichi. Setelah Heiji dan Taro pergi, dan dia selesai merapikan barabg di dalam gudang, dia bermaksud pergi ketika perhatiannya teralihkan ke sebuah topi yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya.

Sebuah topi jerami.

Shinichi mengambil topi itu. Di dalamnya ada secarik kertas kecil. Ada tulisan. Dibacanya tulisan itu.

_**PAKAILAH JIKA KAU BERANI,**_

_**DAN RASAKAN PETUALANGAN YANG BELUM PERNAH KAU BAYANGKAN SEBELUMNYA**_

Bukannya percaya pada takhayul, tapi Shinichi merasakan sesuatu yang memikat dari topi itu. Dipakainya topi itu, dan apa yang terjadi kemudian mengejutkannya.

Dia mendadak lenyap, bersama topi itu.

Sementara itu, yang lain bersama-sama berjalan menuju gudang untuk menjemput Shinichi. "Shinichi, kita sudah boleh pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi nonton?" teriak Ran, namun yang dijumpainya hanyalah gudang yang kosong.

to be continued...

Yao! Akhirnya chapter pertama ini selesai.

Sebelum kalian mereview, ada tiga hal yang harus kalian perhatikan

Jika kalian jeli, maka seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa nama-nama tokoh drama yang kupakai adalah nama mereka masing-masing dalam dubber versi AS. Ini daftarnya

Jimmy Shinichi

Rachel Ran

Harley Heiji

Serena Sonoko

Anita Ai

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa pairing yang kugunakan adalah ShinShi, maka kalian salah! Memang ada sedikit *ehm* antara mereka berdua, tapi hanya satu chapter ini saja, itu cuma hadiah kecil buat para penggemar CA/SS di luar sana, sebab

Chapter ini belum masuk ke cerita utama dan akan dimulai di chapter berikutnya. Free pairing! Murni adventure! Kalian bisa pegang janjiku.

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinichi? Dimana dia sekarang? Sebenarnya tpi jerami itu topi milik siapa? Dan apakah dia bisa kembali ke Tokyo – dunianya semula? Temukan jawabannya di chapter berikut. Ciao!_


	2. Devil Fruit

Aahhh… akhirnya dapet ide juga gimana selanjutnya. Jujur gw saat ini lagi gak ada mood nulis yang sangat gede kayak dulu-dulu, jadi ide slalu mentok and tulisan gw rasanya kurang berbobot gitu. Crita ini kira-kira bakalan gak nyampe 10 chapter, atau bisa saja lebih. Nah, selamat menikmati!

**Disclaimer : **_See the previous chapter._

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Shinichi menghilang! Kenapa bisa begitu? Dan apa sebenarnya topi itu...._

_

* * *

_

Devil Fruit

BRUGH!!

Shinichi terjatuh di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Meringis sebentar, dia terbangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. Tampaknya ruangan ini lebih mirip atrium di kastil-kastil besar. Langit-langitnya menjulang tinggi, ada banyak jendela besar di sekeliling, cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari lampu-lampu kecil di dinding, membuat suasana remang-remang. Topi jeraminya masih melekat di kepalanya.

Dia akan berjalan sebentar ketika tiba-tiba lampu di ruangan itu serentak menyala, membuat cahaya silau mendadak. Dia segera menaruh tangan di depan matanya, berusaha menghalangi cahaya yang terlalu banyak.

"Wah wah wah, tampaknya ada orang pemberani lagi yang mau menerima tantangan ini," sahut suara dari belakang diiringi tepuk tangan.

Shinichi berputar ke belakang, melihat siapa orang itu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan bunga di samping kirinya, memakai gaun ketat yang menjulai sampai ke bawah lutut berwarna serba hitam. Di bahu wanita itu ada bakpau hitam – atau setidaknya di mata Shinichi.

Dia langsung memborbardir wanita itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Siapa kau? Kenapa aku ada di sini? Tempat apa ini? Dan apa itu yang ada di ba-"

"Tenanglah Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU terkenal dari Kanto, Holmes jaman Heisei, penyelamat kepolisian Beika," kata wanita itu dengan suara halus.

Shinichi terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangku?' tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum menyeringai dan melanjutkan, "Ah, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu tentangmu, padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Yah, tentu saja aku tahu, tapi kita lewatkan dulu hal ini."

"Pertama izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yuko. Aku seorang penyihir," alis Shinichi terangkat mendengar hal ini, dahinya mengerut, "lebih tepatnya penyihir dimensi. Akulah pemilik topi itu," katanya sambil menujuk topi jerami, "dan aku juga yang membawamu ke sini. Kau sekarang ada di kediamanku, tepatnya di ruang sihirku. Dan ini," dia memegang 'bakpau' di bahunya, "adalah Larg, tapi panggil saja Mokona. Dia memiliki kembaran yang berwarna putih bernama Soel, juga dipanggil Mokona."

A/N : Sekadar informasi buat yang nggak tau, Yuko tuh muncul di manga karangan CLAMP, Cardcaptor Sakura n Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Shinichi hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan Yuko, matanya melebar, mulutnya menganga. 'Belum pernah aku mendengar _omong kosong_ seperti ini,' batinnya.

Akhirnya dia berhenti bengong dan bertanya, "Er…kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yuko-san. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau belum membaca tulisan yang ada di topi itu?" tanya Yuko heran. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang menerima tantangan itu, jadi seharusnya kau tahu dengan otak jeniusmu itu."

"Itulah yang ingin aku tahu, kenapa kau mengirimu ke sini!?" teriak Shinichi, kelewat sabaran.

Yuko tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab, "Benar juga, aku belum bilang. Kau akan mengikuti sebuah permainan yang akan seru." Jawaban yang simpel.

"Dan permainan apa itu?" balas Shinichi, kebingungan dan ingin tahu.

"Singkatnya," timpal Yuko, dan Shinichi tahu, itu berarti penjelasan yang panjang, "kau akan kubawa ke jaman yang menegangkan. Era bajak laut. Era di mana bajak laut menguasai samudera. Kau harus bertahan di sana jika kau mau kembali ke kota asalmu, yang berarti mungkin kau harus bertarung dengan berbagai macam musuh yang kuat. Misimu adalah menemukan harta terpendam yang bernama One Piece. Jika kau menemukannya, kau akan menang. Tidak ada batasan waktu dalam game ini."

"Kedengaran seperti cerita dongeng." kata Shinichi. "Aku lebih baik pulang saja."

"Kemana?" tanya Yuko. "Kau tidak bisa balik dengan caramu sendiri. Ikuti permainan ini, dan aku akan mengirimumu pulang."

"Dan aku tidak berminat mengikuti permainanmu itu!" teriak Shinichi keras, sampai-sampai kaca jendela hampir bergetar. "Kau kira siapa kau, berani memerintahku seenaknya?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan pendekar ninja hitam (Kurogane) itu, keras kepala." kata Yuko tenang. Dia mendekat ke arah Shinichi, jarinya ditujuk ke dadanya. "Kau boleh tidak mengikuti permainan ini, dan untungnya kau juga ada di Tokyo tapi yang berbeda dengan kotamu. Kau bisa memulai hidup baru di sini jika kau bisa, atau menjadi pelayanku selamanya, jika kau mau," ancam Yuko dengan nada sinis.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Shinichi hanya bisa membatu. '_Tampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus meladeni permainan wanita sialan ini._' Dalam hati, Yuko terlihat bagi Shinichi seperti kawanan BO, sama-sama serba hitam dan jahat. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan."

Yuko tersenyum lagi tahu bahwa dia menang. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan dari mulut Mokona hitam keluar setumpuk kartu – Shinichi terkejut melihat hal ini. "Nah, sekarang pilihlah kartu yang kau mau, dan jangan dilihat." kata Yuko, menyodorkan tumpukan karu yang tertelungkup.

Shinichi langsung mengambil kartu sembarangan. Jelas dia ingin cepat-cepat balik ke rumahnya. 'Setelah terkurung hampir 6 bulan menjadi Conan Edogawa, sekarang aku harus menghilang lagi? Hebat!'

Dia menyerahkan kartu pilihannya ke Yuko. Melihat kartu pilihan Shinichi, Yuko hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kartu yang bagus," timpalnya, "bukan yang terbaik sih – malah aneh – tapi kurasa cukup untuk menolongmu."

Dia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, membuat kartu itu berubah menjadi buah dengan corak spiral yang aneh. Dilemparnya buah itu ke Shinichi. "Makanlah," tawarnya.

Shinichi melihat buah di tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. "Er…ini bukan racun, kan?" tanyanya bego.

"Tentu saja bukan, baka." cemooh Yuko, "Buah itu adalah buah iblis. Buah itu akan memberimu kekuatan super, tapi sebagai gantinya kau tidak akan bisa berenang."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Shinichi memutuskan untuk memakannya juga. Rasanya…

"UGH!" Shinichi langsung merasa mual begitu baru menelan buah itu. Seperti memakan buah busuk. "Kau menipuku!" teriaknya marah.

Yuko hanya tertawa keras melihat reaksi Shinichi. "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu ketika kau memakan buah itu, Kudo-tantei." kata Yuko dengan senang, membuat muka Shinichi memerah karena malu.

"Efek dari buah itu akan terasa dalam beberapa menit lagi." sambung Yuko, berhenti ketawa, sementara Shinichi menahan agar tidak muntah karena buah itu. "Nikmatilah perjalananmu dan kekuatanmu." Lalu dia menaruh Mokona di tangannya, menghadap Shinichi.

"Oh ya, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan sebelum kau pergi." lanjut Yuko, "Pertama, karena itu era bajak laut, jadi kau juga harus menjadi bajak laut untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini. Karena kau akan melalui banyak pulau, kau akan butuh kapal dan kru. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Yang kedua, mengenai krumu, kurasa kau akan merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Akan ada beberapa orang yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal di duniamu tapi berkpribadian berbeda. Beberapa di antara mereka akan menjadi krumu. Jadi, jangan pilih orang selain mereka, dan ajaklah mereka untuk ikut bersamamu, sebab merekalah yang kau paling butuhkan nanti."

"Yang ketiga," sementara Yuko berbicara, mulut Mokona hitam mulai membuka, "topi jerami itu adalah penghubung antara kau dan duniamu. Jika topi jerami itu hilang atau rusak berat, kau tidak akan bisa kembali kecuali kau menemukannya kembali atau memperbaikinya seperti sediakala. Selamat menikmati perjalananmu, Kudo-tantei."

Sontak Shinichi ditarik ke dalam mulut Mokona hitam. "Tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara…" tapi dia keburu ditelan oleh Mokona.

Yuko melirik sebentar ke tempat tadi Shinichi berada, dan bergumam, "Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa melewatinya, tantei-san. Terakhir kali seseorang mencobanya, dia butuh waktu setahun untuk menyelesaikannya…"

to be continued…

* * *

Akhinya selesai juga! Menurutku chapter ini bukanlah yang terbaik, mengingat pendek sih. Tapi di chap selanjutnya petualangan akan dimulai, dan akan kubuat panjang!

Cerita ini agak aneh? Terserah kau saja.

Please review ya. Kritik saran n sodaranya gw trima koq.

_Cerita selanjutnya :_

_Shinichi memulai petualangannya di era bajak laut, namun sebelumnya dia harus mencari nakama dulu. Bisakah?  
_


	3. Luffy aka Shinichi

Oke! Chapter 3 sudah selesai! Jadi nikmati saja ya. Nah, tanpa panjang lebar, kita mulai saja!

Disclaimer : See chapter 1

Warning : OOC, sedikit AU, violency.

* * *

Luffy a.k.a Shinichi

Shinichi merasa dia berada di lorong yang panjang, dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berada di situ, sebelum tiba-tiba segalanya jadi terang, dan dia jatuh di tanah lagi. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

'Wanita sialan. Akan kubunuh dia jika sampai bertemu lagi.' gerutu Shinichi dalam hati. Dia berdiri dan melihat sekeliling.

Sekarang dia berada di desa yang cukup tenang, cuaca yang cerah menandakan kalau saat ini pagi hari. Desa itu cukup bagus kalau mau dibilang. Sunyi, padang rumput hijau dan kuning yang luas, perumahan yang tertata rapi, membuat Shinichi merasa nyaman untuk sementara waktu, melupakan segala amarahnya. Mendadak ada yang menghampirinya.

"Shinichi-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak suara dari belakang, suara seorang wanita.

Mendengar dipanggil 'Shinichi-chan', dia berbalik ke belakang, ingin memarahi karena memanggilnya seenaknya, namun segera terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang bersuara. Gadis dengan baju seperti ala pelayan bar dan kain penutup di rambut depannya berlari ke arahnya, lalu bertanya dengan cemas, "Tadi aku lihat kau terjatuh. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun Shinichi tidak menanggapi. Matanya terbelalak.

"Azusa?" bisiknya terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini aku," kata Azusa, sedikit heran. "Apa kau ada sedikit cedera, Shinichi-chan? Biar kulihat sikumu." Lalu Azusa mulai memeriksa sikunya, tidak menemukan cedera, dan mulai melihat yang lain. Shinichi hanya membatu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Azusa, kau kenal aku?"

Azusa berhenti memeriksa, menatap Shinichi dengan heran. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Shinichi-chan. Kau kan Monkey D. Shinichi, anak…"

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang namaku apa?" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Monkey D. Shinichi. Apa kau hilang ingatan?" Azusa tambah heran, begitu pula Shinichi. 'Bagaimana bisa aku punya nama sejelek itu? Monkey itu maksudnya apa? Dan apa itu 'D.'? Dan kenapa Azusa ada di sini, memakai pakaian kayak pelayan bar, bertingkah aneh, menganggapku seperti anak kecil, dan-tunggu! Bukankah aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebagai Shinichi Kudo? Jadi bagaimana dia tahu namaku…'

Mendadak dia teringat perkataan Yuko sebelum pergi tadi.

"_Akan ada beberapa orang yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal di duniamu tapi berkepribadian berbeda._"

'Jadi maksudnya, orang yang di depannya ini memang Azusa, tapi Azusa yang lain, yang berkepribadian berbeda? Mana mungikn hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi jika iya, maka semuanya cocok…' Sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Shinichi tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya lagi dari belakang. Kali ini suara mirip kakek-kakek.

"Hei, bocah! Kau mencuri daging dari toko lagi ya?" teriak kakek itu marah.

'Huh? Aku? Mencuri daging?' pikir Shinichi tidak percaya. Dia melihat ke arah suara. Kakek yang pendek, memakai topi kerucut, rambut beruban, memakai kacamata kecil, kumis dan janggut putih tebalnya menyatu, tangan kanannya memegang tongkat. Shinichi lantas balik bertanya, "Hei kakek, apa maksudmu aku mencuri daging?"

"Shinichi-chan, dia kepala desa. Jangan bilang begitu." kata Azusa memperingatkan. Shinichi hampir tertawa mengetahui kakek seperti ini menjadi kepala desa. Kepala desa masih marah, dan tambah marah dipanggil tidak sopan.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau tadi habis mencuri daging di Ham Shop, kan? Dan apa yang menggembung di jendelamu itu?" katanya menunjuk ke kantong di celana Shinichi.

Shinichi tidak menyadari ada sesuatu di celananya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan terkejut. Di dalamnya ternyata ada daging bejibun. 'Hah? Bagaimana bisa ada daging di kantong celanaku? Sejak kapan?' tanyanya heran. Namun itu bukan masalah. Sekarang dia terlihat sebagai pencuri yang ketangkap basah.

"Nah, sekarang kita ke toko itu. Kau harus meminta maaf." kata kepala desa, memegang tangan Shinichi, bermaksud menyeretnya ke toko, namun Shinichi menolak, dia malah berputar dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan, yang dia inginkan hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya kepala desa, masih memegang pergelangan tangan Shinichi.

"Terserah aku mau ke mana," jawab Shinichi kesal, masih terus berjalan.

"Bocah, stop berjalan dan memanjangkan tanganmu!" teriak kepala desa kehabisan kesabaran.

"Hah? Apa maksud..mu…" kata Shinichi keheranan, melihat ke belakang dan berhenti berkata, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya sekarang sudah melar kira-kira 3 meter, ujung tangannya masih dipegang oleh kepala desa, Azusa hanya melihat dengan tertarik karena wajah terkejut Shinichi.

"Apa ini!" teriak Shinichi, sedikit ngeri melihat tangannya yang abnormal. Kepala desa dan Azusa mundur sedikit ke belakang, kaget dengan teriakannya. Kepala desa mulai melepaskan tangannya, membuatnya kembali ke semula.

Kaget, shock, ngeri, dan bingung, Shinichi mundur ke belakang sempoyongan, matanya hampa, tidak sadar bahwa dia sekarang ada di tepi sungai kecil. "Shinichi-chan, awas!" teriak Azusa, namun terlambat. Dia terjatuh. Shinichi tentunya bisa berenang dengan handal, namun entah kenapa badannya serasa tidak bisa bergerak di dalam air. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah bertahan di permukaan air, dan, yang memalukan, berteriak meminta tolong…

* * *

"Dasar, kau hanya bisa merepotkan saja," gerutu kepala desa, memukulkan tongkatnya ke dahi Shinichi. Dia sekarang berbaring, bernafas terengah-engah, bajunya basah semua. Di sampingnya Azusa berlutut, merasa lega sekaligus lelah. Mendadak Shinichi merasa malu, karena diselamatkan hanya gara-gara tidak bisa berenang. Dia hanya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan hampa. Lalu kepala desa berkata, "Nah, sekarang kita ke Ham Shop. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

Azusa menyelanya. "Kepala desa, bisakah kita biarkan Shinichi-chan ganti baju sebentar? Dia pasti akan masuk angin."

Kepala desa hanya menggerutu dan mencibir pelan. Kemudian Azusa mengajak Shinichi ke rumahnya – tentu saja rumah Shinichi di desa itu. Sesampainya di sana, Shinichi bertanya, "Er, ini rumah siapa, ya?"

"Tentu saja rumahmu. Kau aneh sekali hari ini." kata Azusa dengan tertarik. Mereka masuk ke dalam. Rumahnya sedikit rapi dan bermodel rumah Eropa pertengahan. Shinichi bertanya lagi, "Er Azusa, pakaianmu…"

"Tenang saja, rumahku ada di sebelahmu. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi, Shinichi-chan." Lalu Azusa mau keluar sebelum dia mendengar suara lagi. "Um… Azusa…"

"Ya?" tanyanya, berbalik ke belakang.

"Boleh aku bertanya sebentar kepadamu, 5 menit lagi setelah kita ganti baju?" pinta Shinichi.

Azusa hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Oke. 5 menit lagi." Dan dia membuka pintu dan pergi.

* * *

Meski baru pertama kali masuk, entah kenapa Shinichi merasa dia kenal betul rumah itu, seolah sudah tinggal di dalamya dalam waktu yang lama. Dia menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, membuka pintu pertama di dekat tangga di lorong, dan melihat kamarnya sendiri. Kamarnya cukup rapi, meski setengah berantakan juga. Single bed dengan selimut putih di atasnya, meja kecil di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke peternakan. Dia melihat lemari pakaian di sisi berlawanan dari mejanya. Dia membuka lemari itu, menemukan setumpuk pakaian yang hampir sama. Kaos merah berkerah, celana jins biru pendek.

'Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain,' gerutunya dalam hati. Dia melepas seragam sekolahnya yang basah, melemparnya ke keranjang di samping lemari, dan memakai baju tersebut. Rasanya…_tidak begitu nyaman._

Selesai berpakaian, dia turun ke bawah, dan melihat Azusa sudah berganti pakaian, duduk di kursi. Shinichi menyapanya, "Hai."

"Oh hai." balas Azusa. Shinichi duduk di kursi di depan Azusa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tidak biasanya kau suka bertanya." Dari kata-katanya seolah Azusa mau mengungkapkan bahwa Shinichi sebenarnya bodoh. Tapi dibuangnya pikiran itu.

"Yang pertama, kenapa aku tidak bisa berenang, dan kenapa tanganku bisa melar?"

"Bukankah kau sudah memakan Gomo Gomu no Mi?"

"Aku-apa?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi, buah yang membuat badanmu lentur seperti karet, namun kau tidak dapat berenang. Salah satu dari buah iblis."

Shinichi kemudian ingat buah yang diberikan Yuko kepadanya. _Jadi dia memberikan buah aneh begini untukku?_ Dia mencoba memanjangkan lengannya, dan ternyata bisa. Sepertinya Azusa benar.

"Nah, kau sudah puas?" kata Azusa, tersenyum kecil.

"Uhm…lalu, kita ada di mana?" tanya Shinichi ragu-ragu, dan Azusa segera balik bertanya, "Apa kau kehilangan ingatan, Shinichi-chan? Soalnya kau seperti kebingungan hari ini."

"Ngg…dengar Azusa, mungkin ini terdengar omong kosong, tapi," Azusa sedikit terkejut mendengar keseriusan Shinichi, memutuskan mendengarkannya dengan seksama, "aku ini berasal dari tempat yang lain. Aku dari Beika, dan aku adalah detektif di sana. Aku terdampar di sini gara-gara topi bodoh ini dan penyihir wanita sialan itu."

Ketika Shinichi berhenti sebentar, dia melihat Azusa melotot ke arahnya, wajahnya menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan. Azusa mau berkata mengenai apakah Shinichi baik-baik saja sebelum disela.

"Tidak. Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi yang kukatakan ini adalah kenyataan. Namaku sebenarnya Shinichi Kudo, mungkin ada orang lain di sini yang mirip denganku, tapi aku bukanlah dia."

"Shinichi-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sebaiknya ke dokter…"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja!" dia berteriak dengan keras, membuat Azusa terperanjat. Shinichi mendadak merasa bersalah. "Gomen, Azusa, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shinichi-chan, aku tahu kau pasti jujur."

"Oke, kalau begitu," kali ini nadanya mulai tambah serius, "kau tahu apa itu One Piece? Aku harus mendapatkannya untuk kembali ke duniaku."

Azusa mengerutkan dahi, tampak heran. "Bukankah Shanks sudah memberitahumu? One Piece adalah harta bajak laut di Grand Line, yang…"

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud sudah memberitahuku?" potong Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Akagami(rambut merah) no Shanks, bukankah dulu dia yang menyelamatkanmu di laut? Masa kau lupa?"

Begitu Azusa menceritakan soal Kenshin dan penyelamatannya, mendadak sekeping ingatan muncul di otak Shinichi. Dia memegang kepalanya. Tidak jelas apa itu, namun ada beberapa gambar yang muncul.

_Perahu kecil, dan orang di atasnya._

_Laut._

_Monster yang memakan perahu itu._

_Lalu pria berambut merah, memakai topi jerami._

_Bagian kirinya mengeluarkan darah; lengannya hilang._

Ketika sampai di kenangan terakhir muncul, mendadak dia merasa bersalah. Azusa melihat dengan khawatir. Dia buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi, di mana One Piece tepatnya?" tanyanya lagi. Azusa hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin ada orang di luar sana yang tahu." jawabnya singkat.

Shinichi mendadak ingat bahwa dia harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Jika tidak ada yang tahu mengenai One Piece di sini, maka dia harus mencari orang yang tahu, dan juga teman seperjalanan nantinya. Dia ingat kembali apa kata penyihir itu.

"_Akan ada beberapa orang yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal di duniamu tapi berkepribadian berbeda. Beberapa di antara mereka akan menjadi krumu_."

Azusa yang ini mirip dengan yang di dunianya, maka mungkinkah…

"Aku akan pergi dari sini besok, dan mencari One Piece itu untuk kembali ke duniaku." Kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap Azusa. "Kau mau ikut?"

Azusa hanya melihat dengan terkejut. Namun dia menggeleng kepala. "Tidak, aku harus menjaga kepala desa. Kau pasti mengerti."

"Oh, baiklah." Shinichi merasa tidak enak harus memaksa Azusa, jadi dia mengiyakan saja. Lalu Azusa bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Shinichi-chan…" dan dia memeluk Shinichi tiba-tiba dengan erat, air matanya mulai jatuh. Shinichi merasa bingung sekaligus malu.

"A-Azusa…"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan pergi," isak Azusa, "tapi ini sangat cepat, kau sudah seperti otouto(adik laki-laki) bagiku. Aku akan sangat kehilanganmu, Shinichi-chan." Lalu dia melepaskan Shinichi, menyeka air matanya. "Namun aku tahu, kau akan menjadi bajak laut hebat, dan memenuhi janjimu ke Kenshin…"

Kenangan lainnya muncul lagi dalam kepala Shinichi begitu mendengar perkataan Azusa.

_Di pelabuhan._

"_Aku pasti akan menjadi bajak laut dan menemukan kru yang lebih hebat darimu, dan akan menemukan One Piece!" teriak bocah kecil._

_Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Wow, jadi kau ingin melebihi kami? Kalau begitu…"_

_Dia melepaskan topi jeraminya, memakaikan di kepala bocah itu. Bocah itu mulai menangis. _

"_Topi ini…kutitipkan padaku." Lalu dia mulai pergi ke kapal. "Kelak kau harus mengembalikannya lagi, dan bila saat itu tiba kau harus menjadi bajak laut hebat…"_

Shinichi tahu bahwa bocah itu adalah dia, tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia yakin sekali. Masalahnya, pria berambut merah itu…siapa? Rasanya dia kenal sekali, namun namanya tidaklah diingatnya.

"Shinichi-chan, kau mau makan malam dengan kami nanti?" tanya Azusa, menyadarkan Shinichi kembali. Dia buru-buru menjawab, "I-iya…"

* * *

~~~~~ esok hari, pelabuhan ~~~~~

"Ini kapal yang ada, kau bisa pergi ke pulau terdekat kira-kira arah barat daya dari sini. Jangan lupa bekalmu."

Kepala desa mengantarkan Shinichi ke perahu yang lumayan besar. Di atasnya sudah ada keperluan yang dibutuhkannya. Dia menaiki perahu itu, bersiap berangkat, memandang kembali ke kerumunan di belakang. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum cerah dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa!"

Semua orang balas berteriak, memberikan selamat dan melihat ketika perahu itu menjauh dan menghilang. Azusa menitikkan air matanya lagi, dalam hati berdoa bagi keselamatannya. 'Semoga berhasil, Shinichi-chan.'

* * *

~~~~~ 2 hari sejak keberangkatan ~~~~~

_2 hari yang membosankan._

Shinichi hanya berbaring bosan, menunggu di perahu tanpa ada sesuatu menarik yang dilakukannya. Bekal makanannya masih banyak, sepertinya kepala desa memasukkannya berlebihan. Dia hanya bersiul, memandang langit biru, dan burung camar beterbangan. Dia bangun, melihat sekeliling, hanya ada laut biru, namun di depan kapalnya ada sesuatu.

_Pulau._

Shinichi tersenyum kecil. 'Petualanganku dimulai, kurasa,' batinnya senang.

To be continued…

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebelumya, spesial thanks buat Edogawa Luffy yang selalu mendukung stiap ceritaku! Aku senang sekali lho!

Ya! Dalam cerita ini, setiap tokoh OP digantikan perannya oleh tokoh dari DC, meskipun ada yang tidak, seperti contohnya kepala desa. Namun karakternya dan alur ceritanya tetap sama, mseki mungkin agak kuubah sedikit.

Selamat membaca!

20/09/2010

Edit telah dilakukan :)


	4. First Battle

Sudah berapa bulan, ya... aku tidak update cerita ini. Hampir... setahun? Wow, aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih *dibata*.

Ya, sebagai informasi, kan tidak semua chara di OP bisa disinkronkan dengan chara di DC. Jadi sebagian akan aku ambil dari manga lain. Untuk menjawab siapa Kenshin di chapter sebelumnya, ya, dia Kenshin dari manga "Runouni Kenshin". Aku pilih dia karena dia dan Shanks banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama berambut merah, memiliki bekas luka, pedang satu, juga baik dan tidak mengenal takut. Dan selanjutnya bakalan ada juga chara dari manga lain.

_Well, this is new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan nor One Piece.

Warning : Slight violence, AU, bit OOC.

.

.

First Battle

Burung camar terbang dengan indahnya melintasi langit di atas pantai di pulau Amatsu. Orang-orang di kota sibuk dengan segala aktivitas mereka di siang hari itu. Para ibu berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga di pasar, para ayah bekerja di tempat mereka masing-masing, sementara anak-anak bermain dengan ceria di bawah sinar matahari.

Namun di pantai, suasananya sedikit berbeda. Sebuah kapal dengan bendera hitam bergambar tengkorak yang menyamping dan tulang yang menyilang di belakang, ada gambar hati di tengkorak, berlabuh di pantai. Para pelaut membersihkan dek kapal dengan buru-buru, dan di tengahnya ada wanita gendut, gada besar berduri disandarkan di bahunya.

"Ayo cepat kerja, jangan bermalasan saja!" teriak wanita itu dengan suara yang keras dan kasar, membuat semua pelaut itu merinding dan mempercepat pekerjaan mereka. Salah seorang bocah berambut merah muda secara tidak sengaja membentur ember berisi air, menyebabkan air pel di dalamnya tumpah ke lantai dek. Mata wanita itu menatap bocah yang sekarang ketakutan itu dengan tajam.

"Ahh, maafkan saya, Alvida-sama," dia buru-buru mengelap bekas air tumpah, tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya ditendang dengan keras, membuat dia terlempar ke pagar dek dengan dentuma keras.

Wanita itu – Alvida – berjalan dengan penuh marah ke bocah itu, sementara semua pelaut lainnya menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, ketakutan menyelimuti kapali itu.

"Hei, kau," desis Alvida, kekejaman keluar di setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Bocah itu mengigil ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam majikannya.

"Co–Coby, Alvida-sama..."jawab pemuda itu.

"Hmm..." Alvida berjalan pelan ke arah Coby, gadanya diletakkan dengan arah kebawah, ujungnya menyentuh dan mengikis lantai dek. Ketakutan sudah menguasai Coby saat ini. Ketika Alvida mencapai Coby, dia melemparkan suara ejekan sebelum menendang Coby lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Semua pelaut lain mundur dengan ngeri dari tempat mereka.

"Sekarang kau cepat ke dalam, cuci semua piring di dapur, dan jangan berhenti kalau belum selesai. Jika ada satu piring saja yang kotor, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Dia kemudian memandang ke sekelilingnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa berhenti? Cepat kerja lagi!"

Pelaut di atas dek mulai kembali bekerja setelah dibentak Alvida. Sementara itu Coby berjalan dengan pelan ke dapur, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Dalam hati dia menyesali nasibnya saat ini.

.

.

Shinichi melabuhkan perahu kecilnya dengan hati-hati di pantai pulau Triggery (nama jelek, aku tahu) dan mengikat kapalnya di sebatang kayu yang kebetulan ada di dekat kapalnya. Dia memandang sekeliling. Di pulau itu ada kota kecil, dan keadaan di sekeliling pantai tampak sepi.

"Hmm, sekarang apa yang aku harus perbuat?" tanya Shinichi dalam hati. Dia tidak ada ide sama sekali harus memulai petualangannya mendapatkan One Piece – atau lebih tepatnya, kembali ke dunianya – dan bahkan dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia ini. Menggarukkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, dia berjalan menuju kota. Ketika dia tiba di depan pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba dia dicegat oleh dua pengawal bersenjata.

"Hei, siapa kau? Mau apa kau di kota ini?" tanya salah seorang pengawal.

"Err, aku hanya mau masuk ke dalam. Aku juga bingung dengan dunia ini..." jawab Shinichi dengan nada ragu-ragu. Lagipula, dia memang orang asing.

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat masuk. Siapa tahu kau adalah bajak laut." Mereka mengusir Shinichi dengan paksa sebelum dia bisa menjelaskan. Kesal, dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa masuk ke dalam. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan kapal klasik besar.

"Hmm, kapal apa itu, ya?" tanyanya sendiri. "Aku belum pernah melihat kapal seperti itu." Dengan mantap dia berjalan menuju kapal itu, dengan harapan ada seseorang di atasnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa bertanya sedikit tentang dunia ini.

Dia berdiri tepat di depan haluan kapal itu. Matanya memandang ke atas haluan. Ternyata kapal itu sangat besar sekali jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana aku bisa naik ke atas?" tanya Shinichi sembari melirik ke sekeliling, mencari tanggan atau alat untuk naik ke atas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kekuatan aneh yang dimiliki dia saat ini. Dia menatap tangan kanannya sejenak, sebelum mengayunkannya ke pagar dek di kapal. Tangannya memanjang dan meraih pagar dek kapal itu. Hal ini memang masih baru bagi Shinichi, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sudah sangat terbiasa. Tanganmu memendek lagi, dan Shinichi terbang ke atas kapal. Dengan ketangkasan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, Shinichi menahan tubuhnya dari bertubrukan di dinding kapal dengan kedua kakinya, lalu meloncat ke atas kapal.

"Wow," reaksi Shinichi setelah mengalami kejadian tadi. Dia tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal ini. 'Tampaknya aku punya ingatan sebelum aku datang, dan berarti aku sudah pernah latihan semacamnya. Makanya aku bisa selincah tadi.' Dia lalu melihat sekeliling.

Betapa kecewanya ketika dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di atas dek kapal. Dia berjalan sekeliling, dan ketika memutuskan bahwa tidak ada orang di dalam, dia akan turun. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dari dalam kapal. Melirik ke pintu yang terbuka, Shinichi berpikir sejenak.

'Kelihatannya mencurigakan, masuk tidak ya...' batinnya. 'Ah, masa bodoh. Masuk saja.' Dan dia berjalan menuju pintu itu, mengecek ada apa di dalamnya. Ternyata di dalam kosong, hampir tidak terlihat seorang pun. Satu-satunya cahaya hanyalah cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela dan pintu tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan memberanikan diri, Shinichi masuk ke dalam kapal.

.

.

"Hei," seorang pelaut menyapa rekannya yang sedang makan, "kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Hmm?" jawab rekannya, jelas dia merasa terganggu. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Perasaanmu saja."

"Bisa jadi sih," katanya ragu. Dia yakin sekali, tadi dia mendengar suara langkah kaki di dalam kapal ini. Tidak mungkin itu adalah kru, karena mereka semua sedang turun ke kota terdekat untuk menjarah dan itu hanya lima menit yang lalu. Tidak mungkin mereka menjarah dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Sementara dia berpikir sambil meneguk habis bir dalam botol di tangannya, matanya tidak sengaja menatap Coby yang sedang mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Hei, bocah!" panggilnya. Coby langsung tanggap, karena memang hanya dia yang sering dipanggil dengan panggilan itu di kapal. Dengan gugup dia mendekat ke pelaut itu. "A-ada apa?" katanya gugup.

"Coba kau cek dulu di ruang depan sana. Apakah ada orang bodoh yang mencoba menyusup ke kapal atau tidak," katanya dengan nada perintah yang tegas sambil memukulkan botol kosong di tangannya dengan pelan ke kepala Coby yang terkejut.

"A-ah, ta-tapi...kalau itu adalah bajak laut, gi-"

"Ayolah bocah, jangan jadi pengecut!" teriaknya marah. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang penuh emosi. "Kau juga bajak laut kan? Kalau memang itu musuh, lawan saja. Atau kau memang lemah?"

Dengan terpaksa, Coby menurut dan keluar dari ruang makan itu. Setelah dia menutup pintu, kedua orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, dasar bocah bodoh!" teriak pelaut itu sambil memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Diancam sedikit saja, dia langsung ketakutan seperti itu. Apa kau melihat wajahnya yang gugup tadi? Sangat lucu sekali, hahahaha..."

"Membuatku heran kenapa Alvida-sama mau merekrut dia, hehe..." kata temannya lagi, setelahnya meletakkan mangkuknya yang telah kosong.

Pelaut itu menjawab, "Heh, kalau kau tanya alasan, menurutku jawaban yang mungkin adalah Alvida-sama akan menjualnya ke agen perdagangan manusia. Kudengar pusatnya ada di suatu pulau di Grand Line, dan mereka mempunyai cabang di tiap lautan untuk mencari orang-orang yang cocok dan berharga."

"Pfft," temannya menahan tawa geli, "menurutmu ada yang mau membeli kacung lemah seperti dia?"

"Entahlah, tapi, mungkin saja... tante-tante pedofil yang mau." Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, kali ini lebih keras, sebelum dihentikan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Pelaut itu memasang muka serius dan berbalik sambil berkata, "Oi, bocah, cepat seka-" Dia berhenti ketika tahu bahwa orang di pintu bukanlah Coby, melainkan seseorang berambut hitam yang ditutupi oleh topi jerami dan berkaos merah serta jelana jins biru pendek dan sandal jepit.

Orang itu terlihat ceria ketika melihat mereka berdua. "Wah, kukira tidak ada orang di sini, untung saja ada, jadi aku bisa bertan-"

"Siapa kau!" teriak pelaut itu sambil berdiri tiba-tiba, tangannya memegang gagang pedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Temannya yang bingung melihat ke arah pintu, dan terkejut. Tangannya segera meraih pistol di meja.

"Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Shinichi," jawab Shinichi. "Aku agak bingung dengan tempat ini, jadi aku ingin bertanya. Hei, bukankah itu pedang? Dan pistol? Kenapa kalian bisa mempunyai benda itu?" tanyanya heran, menunjuk ke dua benda berbahaya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" bentak pelaut itu. Dia menerjang ke arah Shinichi dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Shinichi yang terkejut segera menghindar dengan gesit ke samping.

'Sejak kapan aku jadi segesit ini?' "Tu-tunggu. Kenapa kau menyerangku tiba-tiba?" tanya Shinichi dengan kebingungan. Tapi pelaut itu tidak mendengar. Dia marah karena serangannya meleset. Dengan kekuatan penuh, dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, tapi kali ini Shinichi lebih cepat. Seolah sudah terbiasa, tangan kanannya membentuk kepalan dan meninju pelaut itu tepat di muka. Dengan seketika, pelaut itu pingsan.

"Sialan!" teriak teman pelaut itu, menembak Shinichi yang masih kebengongan dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, alih-alih menembus tubuhnya, peluru itu malah terpental dan kembal, menyerang orang itu di bagian perut. Shinichi semakin terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Tadi, aku tiba-tiba menghindar dan meninju pria itu. Sekarang, tubuhku bisa mementalkan peluru tanpa rasa sakit sama sekali. Apa sebenarnya Gomu Gomu no Mi ini?' tanyanya bingung. Dia berjalan menuju pria yang tertembak. Dia merasa jijik melihat perut perut kiri pira itu yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia menunduk, memeriksa leher pria itu. 'Masih hidup,' katanya lega. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan seorang bocah berambut merah muda muncul.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara tembakan. Apa yang ter..." Coby terkejut melihat kedua rekannya terbaring di lantai tak berdaya dan seorang pria asing. "A...a..." Dan alhasil, dia pingsan di tempat.

.

.

Coby membuka matanya perlahan. Kesadarannya belum pulih. Ketika kesadarannya benar-benar kembali, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang itu. Ternyata dia adalah pria asing tadi.

"A-aa..." katanya gugup, suaranya seperti tdak mau keluar. Tapi orang itu mendengar suaranya.

"Oh, sudah bangun," katanya lega. "Kukira kau akan tidur selamanya di situ."

Coby tidak percaya. Orang ini telah menghajar rekannya, tapi dia malah tidak melakukan hal sama untuknya? Dia memposisikan diri untuk duduk dan menatap pria itu. "Kau..."

"Aku Shinichi," jawabnya tenang. "Dan tenang saja, kalau soal rekanmu, mereka baik-baik saja. Aku juga sudah menutupi luka tembak salah satu temanmu. Untungnya di kapal ini ada perban. Tapi yah, aku harus mencari rumah sakit untuk mengeluarkan pelurunya, dan aku tidak dapat masuk ke kota itu," omelnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kini Coby tambah heran. Dia menolong temannya? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dengan ragu-ragu dia bertanya, "Er, anda, sebenarnya...siapa?"

Shinichi menatap Coby dengan tatapan seolah dia ingat sesuatu. "Oh ya." Dia mulai menceritakan semuanya, dari mulai dia datang sampai sekarang di kapal ini. Coby mendengarkan dengan seksama, meskipun dia merasa aneh dengan cerita Shinichi. Bagaimanapun, siapa yang percaya begitu saja ketika dibilang kalau kau berasal dari dimensi lain?

"Er, jadi. Biar kuperjelas. Kau datang dari dimensi lain, yang jelas dari dunia ini, dan dipaksa untuk mencapai One Piece agar bisa kembali ke duniamu?" tanya Coby. Shinichi mengangguk pelan. Coby berkata dengan suara agak ketakutan dan keras, "Kau tidak tau bahayanya Grand Line? Dan kau masih ingin ke sana?"

"Kalau belum mencoba, mana kita tahu kan?" kata Shinichi tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, atau lebih tepatnya karena memang belum merasakan sendiri bahayanya Grand Line. Coby menundukkan kepala melihat keberanian orang yang tanpa rasa takut ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa mengantarkanku ke kota? Aku harus mencari rumah sakit untuk merawat orang itu," kata Shinichi. Coby segera tersadar dan menjawab buru-buru, "Bi-bisa, tapi..."

"Bagus, kalau gitu ayo!" Shinichi beranjak berdiri ketika dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik ke Coby lagi. "Oya, namamu siapa?"

"Aku? Aku Coby."

"Oke Coby, kita segera ke kota." Shinichi keluar dari kamar itu dan disusul oleh Coby.

- To be continued –

Huhu, maaf update lama, aku sekarang sudah bersemangat sedikit dalam membuat fic ini, jadi bisa kupastikan chapter selanjutnya keluar tidak akan lama.

Oh ya, chapter berikutnya akan muncul Zoro. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan jadi Zoro ya? Ada yang bisa menebak?

Review ya :D


End file.
